


Half-Time

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [36]
Category: Music RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: "RPF: Shakira/Rihanna - at the world cup"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Time

The half time whistle blew.

Fans roared and cheered.

Shakira turned her eyes from the pitch, looking around the VIP box. There was no sign of her.

Casually Shakira excused herself. She tried to keep her excitement down as she walked to the ladies room at the back.

Someone had marked the closed door of the stall further from the door with a lipstick X. She went straight to it and pushed it open. It wasn't locked.

Rihanna grinned and pulled her into a kiss, pushing the door shut again. Shakira reached back, turning the lock.

Rhianna was naked. She kissed like she needed kisses to live. Her hands on the blonde's round ass, pulling her hard against her. She quickly dropped to her knees, pushed up Shakira's dress and pulled down her panties.

Ten minutes later Shakira emerged from the stall, smiling and rearranging her dress. She was clutching the key to Rihanna's hotel room.

"See you at full time," Rihanna said.

Shakira smiled and headed back out.


End file.
